


Летний фестиваль

by Beckett



Series: Дауд/Гаррет [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Summer Festival, scar kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: Гарретт и Дауд во время Летнего фестиваля в Городе.Вольное обращение с таймлайном и там, и там, легкий кинк на шрамы. Гарретт цитирует внутриигровой роман "Нож Дануолла".





	Летний фестиваль

Воровской доспех — бессмысленно сложный, все эти заклепки и стяжки. Перерезать бы их ножом, но так слишком быстро и неинтересно, да и сам вор будет возмущаться.

Какой-то чердак, старые доски и ящики, темно, пыльно, почти тихо — с улицы внизу доносятся оживленные голоса и музыка. Не похоже на обычные места их встреч, но вполне подойдет. Летний Фестиваль в самом разгаре, и вино льется рекой, люди на улицах танцуют и веселятся.

— Разве тебе не нужно быть где-то еще? — шепчет вкрадчиво Гарретт. Голос у него низкий, на обветренных губах играет улыбка.

— А тебе? — в тон ему отвечает Дауд. Его пальцы сжимают бедра Гарретта: вор выдыхает резко, но попыток освободиться не делает, наоборот — прижимается теснее.

— Мои дела могут и подождать, а вот твоя добыча... — Гарретт делает многозначительную паузу, — ждать не станет.

Сам он куда быстрее справляется с застежками и пряжками на одежде Дауда. Ловкие пальцы с черными ногтями торопливо, но бережно стаскивают и отбрасывают в сторону перевязь с оружием.

— Он редко пил спиртное, — тянет Гаррет немного нараспев. Его зеленый глаз сверкает ярче изумрудов в императорской короне, зрачок затянут дымкой. — А секс никогда его не интересовал...

— Тогда он уйдет сейчас, — ворчит Дауд, — и оставит вора в одиночестве.

Гарретт смеется в ответ — и задыхается повторно, когда с доспехом оказывается покончено, и загрубевшие руки сжимают его голые бока, гладят шрамы. Его губы на вкус — сладковато-терпкие, как летнее вино; Гарретт стонет в поцелуй, стоит Дауду потянуться к завязкам его штанов, и подается навстречу — гибкий, жилистый, горячий. Ближе. Еще ближе. Вырез рубашки открывает еще один шрам, над ключицей; Дауд ненадолго припадает к нему губами и слышит довольный стон.

Когда Дауд перехватывает их члены одной рукой, Гарретт, вздрогнув, сжимает его плечи.

Они прижимаются друг к другу, трутся, дышат хрипло и тяжело. Гарретт подается навстречу чужой ладони так, словно у него никого не было слишком давно; из его карманов сыплются монеты и кольца, под неосторожным движением лопается нитка бус — и по полу катятся с дробным перестуком жемчужины. Гарретт хватает ртом воздух; пальцы, сжимающие плечи Дауда, инстинктивно дергаются — дотянуться, поймать сокровища! — но Дауд без усилий удерживает его на месте.

— Тише, — шепчет он и целует Гарретта в шею, под ухом. — Потом подберешь.

Гарретт не отвечает, но чуть откидывает голову, подставляя шею; что ж, Дауд отлично понимает намеки.


End file.
